1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a vacuum cleaner having a multi-cyclone dust separating apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vacuum cleaner is an apparatus designed to take in air including dirt on a surface targeted for cleaning, to separately collect the dirt from the air and to discharge purified air to an outside of a body of the vacuum cleaner.
In particular, a cyclone-type vacuum cleaner configured to separate dirt from the air using a centrifugal force is semi-permanent, and is more sanitary and convenient than a vacuum cleaner using a dust bag or a dust filter, and the cyclone-type vacuum cleaner is widely used.
In recent years, a multi-cyclone dust separating apparatus for filtering out dirt through more than two stages using a plurality of cyclones connected in a series has been developed for use. Such a multi-cyclone dust separating apparatus includes a first cyclone part configured to separate a large-size dirt and a second cyclone part configured to a small-size dirt, thereby effectively removing dirt.
Examples of the vacuum cleaner are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 7,547,351 B2, US 2007/0214754 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,966,692 B2. A dust-selecting apparatus of the vacuum cleaner disclosed in the above publications has a first clone part disposed at the center of a cylindrical case and a plurality of second cyclone parts disposed around the first cyclone part. A first dust collecting compartment configured to collect dust filtered out by the first cyclone part is disposed adjacent to a circumference of an inner space of the case.
In addition, the dust-separating apparatus is provided on a vacuum cleaner body so as to be detachable in a horizontal direction, and an upper surface or a lower surface of the dust separating apparatus, which is open to discard the collected dirt, is open and closed by a cover.